Yin Yang Frozen!
by SOFII.R
Summary: Yin Yang Yo! adaptado a las canciones de Frozen. Yin (Elsa) no puede controlar sus poderes mágicos, llevando su reinado a estar encantado. Yang (Anna), deberá viajar hacia donde esta su hermana para arreglar las cosas y, de paso, enmendar el lazo sagrado de hermanos que se había roto años atrás. ¿Podrán los gemelos volver a ser unidos como antes? ¿El reino se salvará?
1. ¿Y si jugamos a las luchas?-Yang

Anna: Yang

Elsa: Yin

Padre de Yin y Yang: El maestro Yo

Madre de Yin y Yang: Saranoia (fue la única que se me ocurrió xD)

**¿Y SI JUGAMOS A LAS LUCHAS?**

En el palacio de entrenamiento Woo Foo, un conejito azul de unos cinco años se acerca por la ventana. Él ve que el día esta soleado y cálido, perfecto para jugar a las luchas con su hermana gemela, Yin. Pero Yin está en su cuarto, tratando de ignorar a su hermano ya que ella no es como todos piensan. Ella tiene magia muy hermosa pero al mismo tiempo muy poderosa. Sus padres, el Maestro Yo y Saranoia han decidido encerrar a la pequeña en su recamara, hasta que pueda controlar sus poderes, para proteger a los ciudadanos y sobre todo… a su hermano. Yang no tiene idea de esto, por lo que instintivamente corre hacia la puerta de su hermanita para invitarla a jugar esperando no ser rechazado, otra vez.

-¿Yin?- dice Yang dulcemente.

El conejito azul toca la puerta. El mismo comienza a cantar…

**Yang: **_** ¿Y si jugamos a las luchas?**_

_**¡Ven vamos a jugar!**_

_**Ya no te puedo ver jamás, ¡Hermana sal!**_

_**¡Parece que no estás!**_

Ahora el conejito azul se pone a jugar con peluches de él y su hermana, un conejito azul y una conejita rosa, iguales y vestidos como ellos.

**Yang:**_** Solíamos ser amigos,**_

_**Y ya no más**_

_**¡No entiendo lo que paso!**_

Yang regresa a la puerta de Yin con una sonrisa animada, tratando de convencerla mientras le habla muy cerca al agujero del picaporte de la puerta.

**Yang: **_**¿Y si jugamos a las luchas?**_

_**¡No tiene que ser a las luchas!**_

**Yin: **¡Déjame en paz Yang!- se escucha la voz de la niña detrás de la puerta.

**Yang: **_**Ya me voy…**_

Yang se da la vuelta y regresa de donde vino, desilusionado.

Mientras tanto, Yin está en su habitación, admirando desde su ventana su hermoso reino, en donde sus padres gobiernan como reyes. Es primavera, los pájaros cantan, las flores salen y los animalitos andan por doquier. La niñita, fanática de esas cosas apoya sus manos en la parte de debajo de su ventana. Sin querer, la misma se prende fuego. Yin, sin darse cuenta había _Yincinerado_ la ventana. Asustada retira inmediatamente sus pequeñas manos.

Maestro Yo:Los guantes te ayudarán- Dice colocando el segundo guante en la manos de su hija- ¿Ves? Esconden…- prosigue dulcemente.

Yin: …no has de abrir…

Ambos:…tu corazón.

**Años más tarde**

Los gemelos ahora tienen diez años. Yang aparece en escena corriendo entre risas hacia la puerta de la recamara de Yin. Toca la puerta.

**Yang: **_**¿Y si jugamos a las luchas?**_

_**¡En nuestra bici hay que pasear!**_**-** Yang se balancea en su bicicleta en un solo pie, luego cae sobre los brazos de una armadura de la sala.

_**Tu compañía hace falta aquí**_

_**¡Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar!-**_ se tira sobre el sofá.

_**¡No te rindas Ultimoose!**_**-** Señala muy divertido, un cuadro de Ultimoose siendo aplastado por su padre en un cuadro.

_**Es algo aburrido,**_

_**Solamente ver**_

_**¡Las horas decir tic taaac!**_

_**¡Click! ¡Clock! ¡Click! ¡Clock! ¡Click! **__**¡Clock! ¡Click! ¡Clock!-**_ Sigue con la mirada el reloj, ansioso.

En el cuarto de Yin todo parece estar peor, la conejita está muy asustada. Sus poderes están saliendo de control. Al lado de ella están sus padres tratando de calmarla.

Yin: ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Sigue creciendo!- dice alterada al ver objetos de su habitación levitar mágicamente en el aire, con su magia azul.

Maestro Yo: Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras. Cálmate- el panda viejo intenta acercarse a su hija para tranquilizarla.

Yin se aparta en seguida, cubriendo sus manos.

Yin**: ¡No! ¡Ya déjame!** Vete… No quiero hacerte daño- dice la niña con angustia.

El Maestro Yo y Saranoia, sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudar a su querida hija, se quedaron en su posición tristemente.

**Pasan los años**

Ahora los gemelos son adolescentes. Yang corre por el pasillo, gira la cabeza y ve el cuarto de su hermana. Tuvo el impulso de volver a intentar jugar con ella, pero no lo hizo. No quería ser rechazado de nuevo. Así que siguió su camino, con la cabeza gacha.

Después ve a sus padres preparándose para realizar un viaje en barco. El ya apuesto joven azul corre hacia los brazos del panda y su madre y los abraza.

Yang: ¡Los veo en dos semanas!- dice despidiéndose de ellos.

Los reyes bajan las escaleras donde su hija los saluda educadamente.

Yin: ¿Tienen que viajar?- pregunta preocupada.

El Maestro Yo: Confiamos en ti, Yin- dice sonriéndole.

La pareja sube al barco una vez de haberse despedido de sus hijos. Pero lo que nunca se imaginaron era que nunca los volverían a ver. La primera noche de su viaje, una tormenta terrible se desato en altamar, hundiendo el barco en lo más profundo del mar. Hundiendo así, al Maestro Yo y a Saranoia.

En el palacio una larga cortina transparente color negro se coloco frente al cuadro de los reyes. La pareja había muerto, y Yin y Yang habían quedado huérfanos. En el funeral todos estaban vestidos de negro, en respeto por sus nobles. Yang estaba abatido. Yin no asistió, quedándose en su habitación, para sufrir en silencio.

Cuando todos ya se habían ido, Yang camina desanimado en búsqueda de la contención de su hermanita. Toca la puerta de nuevo.

**Yang**_**: ¿Yin?**_

_**Sé que estas adentro**_

_**Me han preguntado dónde fue**_

_**Ese valiente,**_

_**Y de mi traté**_

_**Te vengo a buscar, ¡déjame entrar!-**_ le suplica su hermano tristemente.

_**Tú eres lo que tengo**_

_**Solo escúchame,**_

_**¡Ya no sé qué hacer!-**_ se sienta contra la puerta mirando hacia la nada, las lagrimas ya estaban a punto de caer por los ojos del joven.

_**¿Y si jugamos a las luchas?-**_ fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron salir de él antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Yang cierra los ojos, sintiendo mucho dolor en su interior.

Del otro lado de la puerta esta Yin, también sentada contra la puerta. La joven había estado escuchando las palabras dolidas de su hermano. Quiso salir de esa maldita habitación, abrazarlo, contenerlo, decirle que todo pasará, que están juntos en esto, y que lo quiere mucho. Pero no pudo, tenía miedo de lastimarlo como lo había hecho sin querer cuando eran niños, donde casi muere.

La conejita rosa, con impotencia por no poder hacer nada para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, y con dolor en pecho por la muerte de sus padres, abraza sus piernas agachando la cabeza en ellas y llorando desconsoladamente. Las lágrimas caen de a poco, en poco.

Cerca de la coneja hay una extraña magia azul proveniente de ella, que suelen alterarse cuando sus emociones están sensibles. Tal como ahora. Hay muebles levitando por el aire, la cama se hizo _Yinvisible_ (invisible), sus zapatos se convirtieron en ranas por medio de la _TransFoomación, _que saltaban alrededor de la habitación, el closet estaba prendido fuego, y sus libros se habían petrificado. Toda una serie de cosas que si los habitantes de su reino se enteraban, creerían que ella practicaba magia negra, llegando a decapitarla por bruja.

Y así fue como los hermanos lloraron desconsoladamente contra la puerta en habitaciones separadas. Todo siguió así de doloroso por unos largos tres años…

**Holaaaa! Bienvenidos a este fanfic musical de Frozen que adapte a Yin Yang Yo! Vi muchas versiones que esa película adaptadas a otras series, así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y la adapté a Yin Yang Yo! Porque creo que a pesar de que la película es de amor de hermanas, Yin y Yang tienen muchas cosas en común con Elsa y Anna. Elsa es tranquila, amable, le gusta el control, tiene fuertes sentimientos y es (en cierta forma) mágica, al igual que Yin. Y Anna es alocada, optimista, aventurera, leal, graciosa y emotiva, como Yang. También la relación cercana de hermanos es muy parecida entre ellos. ADEMAS AMO FROZEN! ES PERFECTA!. Si no vieron la película véanla, porque es muy linda, además no entenderían cómo cantar las canciones del fic xD.**

**Comenten que les pareció amigos! Espero que les haya gustado! Los espero la próxima para ver el siguiente musical Frozen adaptado a Yin Yang Yo! Los súper súper amo! :D**

**SOFII.R**


	2. Finalmente y como nunca- Yang feat Yin

Anna: Yang

Elsa: Yin

**FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCA**

Tres años más tarde de la trágica muerte del rey Yo y la reina Saranoia, Yin y Yang ya se habían convertido en jóvenes mayores de edad y responsables como para poder ocupar el lugar de sus padres. Yin, al ser la única hija mujer y con mayor madurez que su irresponsable hermano gemelo, Yang, fue elegida por sus padres como la futura reina en caso de que algo malo les sucediera Hoy es el tan ansiado día por Yang y el tan temeroso día para Yin, ya que ella hoy será coronada como reina de todo Arendelle.

_¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock!-_ tocan en la puerta de Yang.

El conejo, por otro lado, se encuentra durmiendo como un perezoso en su cama mientras ronca y babea la almohada. Su corto cabello esta despeinado y sus orejas azules enredadas. Vuelven a tocar la puerta, y el joven se sienta en su cama, exaltado pero con los ojos dormidos.

Yang: ¿Quién es? ¿Quién… *bosteza*

Sirviente: Lamento mucho despertarlo príncipe Yang, pero hoy es el día de la coronación. (_Dice detrás de la puerta)_

Yang: ¿Yo? Puff jajaja ya he estado despierto hace horas… *bostezo*… (_se queda dormido nuevamente apoyando su cabeza en su puño) –Vuelven a tocar la puerta- _¿Quién está ahí? (_se despierta)_

Sirviente: Soy yo de nuevo, su majestad. Me temo que tiene que apurarse hoy es el día de la coronación de su hermana.

Yang. Si, si… ya lo sabía. El día de la coronación… (_Abre los ojos percatado y ve su traje de gala colgado en un rincón de la habitación)_ ¡Hoy es el día!

Salta de su cama emocionada y en menos de segundos ya esta vestido y arreglado para el gran evento. Sale de su habitación y se cuelga de un sirviente que llevaba la comida en una charola, mientras lo gira en su posición.

Yang: ¡Hoy es el día!

_**Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual**____**  
**__**Creí que ya no iba a pasar**____**  
**__**delicados platos, ¿quién lo iba pensar?**___–Lanza uno de los platos, que tiene uno de sus sirvientes, como un boomerang y ríe traviesamente._****_

_**Vagando siempre en**__** esta mugre**__  
__**En el vacío del lugar**____**  
**__**Hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán**_

_**Llegarán personas reales**____**  
**__**los más tontos en verdad**_\- le arranca sin querer un brazo a una armadura de decoración y la vuelve a colocar en su lugar como si nada. Se dirige a la ventana._**  
**__**Pues listo estoy, por fin un cambio habrá**___

Yang se sube a una de las hamacas que usan los constructores de su castillo para reparar las catástrofes que él hace cundo juega a lo bruto.

Yang:

_**Pues, finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Habrá música y luz**____**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Tontos, una multitud**_

_**No sé si es emoción o gases **_*Brrrup* -se lanzó un gas-

Jajajaja bueno, creo que tal vez si era un gas.

_**Más me invade la emoción**____**  
**__**Pues, finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Solo no estoy**_

Silenciosamente el muchacho saca su espada de bambú detrás de su espalda y se acerca con cuidado detrás de unos arbustos del bosque. Su sonrisa de travieso se alarga cada vez más. Del otro lado están unos castores a punto de disfrutar un picnic con tarta de cerezas y otra de uvas. "¡Que rico, pastel!", exclamaron los cuatro castores.

Yang: ¡Chi Waa Waaa!- salta con su espada sobre el picnic, destruyendo la comida y embarrado a los castores. Luego comienza una batalla corta con ellos, que termina ganando él. Los castores terminan tendidos en el suelo, y Yang apoya su pie sobre ellos a modo de sentirse poderoso.

Yang: ¡Ya quiero conocerlos a todos! ¿Y si conozco tal vez a la única?

_**De boba gala voy a vestirme hoy**____**  
**__**Cautivador como soy**____**  
**__**Sofisticada imagen mostraré, ¡ahú!**_

_**De pronto la miraré allá**____**  
**__**Sexy y sensual está**____**  
**__**Y muchos caramelos tragaré**_\- se llena la boca de dulces

_**Conversaremos sobre luchas**____**  
**__**Lo que es totalmente normal**____**  
**__**¡Pues a las chicas les encanta pelear!**_\- gira con una cabeza de estatua de una mujer, aterrizando está en un gran pastel accidentalmente.

El príncipe se dirige a una gran sala donde hay cuadros anticuados y cursis según él, pero que amaba destruir sin causa alguna.

_**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Ruido puro, diversión**__**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Alguien en mí pondrá atención**_

_**Sé que es patético y de loser**__**  
**__**Pensar en el amor**____**  
**__**Mas finalmente y como nunca**____**  
**__**Existe la ocasión**___

En otra sección del palacio real, esta la futura reina Yin en sus aposentos (habitación), observando con inquietud su reino a través de su ventana. Lleva un vestido muy formal color azul, negro y fucsia (tal como Elsa en la primera vez), y sus orejas rosadas están recogidas a modo de rodete elegante y sofisticado.

Yin:

_**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver**____**  
**__**Coneja buena tú siempre debes ser**___– se aproxima a un creado grande de su padre sosteniendo la copa y el bastón real. Se saca sus guantes y sostiene los mismos elementos como en la fotografía._**  
**__**No has de abrir tu corazón**____**  
**__**Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán**_\- los devuelve a su lugar ya que se estaban invadiendo son su magia celeste.

_**Pero es hoy y nada más**___

Yang:

_**(Es hoy y nada más…)**_

Yin:

_**No puedo resistir**___

Yang:

_**(Que horrible resistir…)**_

Yin:

_**¡Esas puertas deben ya… abriiiiir!**_

Yang:

_**(¡Abrir…!)**_

Las puertas del palacio se abren y los invitados a la gran ceremonia empiezan a entranr maravillados por su esplendor. Yang sale con euforia por conocer el exterior por primera vez.

Yang:

_**Finalmente y como nunca**_

Yin:

_**(Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver…)**_

Yang:

_**Mis sueños se hacen realidad**_

Yin:

_**(Coneja buena tú siempre debes ser…)**_

Yang:

_**Tal vez yo sea popular**_

Yin:

_**(Y así…)**_

Yang:

_**Y encuentre el amor**_

Yin:

_**(No has de abrir tu corazón…)**_

Yang:

_**Mañana la parranda acaba**____**  
**__**Y por eso hoy será**____**  
**__**Pues, finalmente y como nunca…**____**  
**__**Finalmente y como nunca…**____**  
**__**¡No me venceraaaaaan!**_

_**Woohoo**_\- lo choca caballo y él cae de tropiezos hacia atrás en una canoa.

**Holiii, por fin capitulo 2! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado, quería hacerlo un poco más extenso para la conversación de Anna Y Hans en la canoa pero el internet me anda lento y no puedo ver la película para saber que se dijeron exactamente, así que jejeje será una sorpresa quién será Hans en este fanfic. Les doy una pista: no es Lina y es una chica. **

**Espero que les hayan gustado amigos, voy a tratar de mejorar en esto a medida que pasan los capítulos. No soy muy buena en esto xD**

**Muy pronto "La puerta es el amor" ¡una de mis canciones e interpretaciones favoritas! ¡Y más si va a estar Yang y la chica misteriosa!**

**Hasta la próxima, cuídense y coman muchos caramelos!**

**SOFII.R**


End file.
